Forge of Empires Wiki:Administration
This is a list of all the users who are or were a part of the Forge of Empires Wiki's Administrative Team. Please contact any of the Current Members listed if you have any issues or want to discuss something. The Forge of Empires Wiki Administrative Team is divided into two verticals. Both the verticals are lead by the Main Administrator(s). The Wiki Vertical is concerned with the upkeep, maintenance and smooth functioning of the wiki. It includes the Administrators, Content Moderators, Comments Reviewers, Discussions Moderators and Wiki Manager. All current members have been assigned spheres or different parts of the wiki so you might want to check that. The list of spheres assigned may be found on the Main Page. The Social Media Vertical is responsible for the Forge of Empires Wiki's image and reputation in social media. Their prime duty is enhancing the brand of the wiki. It includes the Discord, Facebook and Twitter Moderators. They work closely to ensure timely, relevant and appealing content on the above mentioned social platforms. The Forge of Empires Wiki is recruiting in both the verticals. Please contact the Main Administrator for recruitment inquiry. = Wiki Vertical = Current Members Main Administrator * Pafton (4 March 2017 - present)Administrator between 4 March 2017 - 18 April 2017 The job of the Main Administrator is to ensure the smooth functioning of the wiki and overall coordination among the various teams of the two verticals. The Main Administrator may not be concerned with regular editing or commenting. Their job includes timely updation of the Main Page, maintenance of the bot, back-end edits, staff appointments and removals etc. By default, the Main Administrator is the owner of the Discord server, and strives to keep it a place of safe and healthy discussion along with the Discord Moderators. Administrators * Shadowblack (7 February 2018 - present)Previously Content Moderator from 23 September 2017 - 7 February 2018 * Puer et morietur II (12 August 2019 - present)Previously Content Moderator from 16 May 2019 - 12 August 2019 * Beelzebob6666 (25 November 2019 - present)Previously Content Moderator from 13 June 2019 - 25 November 2019 The administrators are the de facto "leaders" of the wiki and are responsible for its day to day activities and functioning. They handle different spheres or domains which are their areas of specialization. An administrator is a trusted editor who has been appointed after previously having served as a CM. Content Moderators * Devilsangel01 (7 December 2018 - present) * Deekrazor (1 September 2019 - present) * PhoenixFenix (25 November 2019 - present)Previously Comments Reviewer from 1 September 2019 - 25 November 2019 Content Moderators work at the grass-roots level of the wiki. They are responsible for ensuring that the wiki remains a friendly and welcoming place, perform power-edits etc. They are the first point of contact between regular editors and the Admin Team. Content Moderators are picked directly from the community and hence know its mood and requirements. A Content Moderator is expected to be proactive and prompt in editing and communicating. Trustworthy and experienced CMs may be promoted to Admin, subject to the discretion of the Main Admin. Wiki Manager * TheEmbracedOne (1 June 2019 - present) The Wiki Manager represents Fandom, the host platform, on the wiki. They are employed in a paid role and serve as a liaise between the Wiki and Fandom staff. They have access to certain tools and amenities which are required for maintenance. They will generally be involved in clean-up, adding missing content (via extraction) and providing suggestions, as well as following up on them. Please keep in mind that they do not play the game. Miscellaneous * Notfap (25 July 2019 - present)BotPersonal account of Pafton. * FoE Wiki Bot (20 August 2019 - present) Miscellaneous includes the Bots which are maintained by members of the admin team and are used to perform repetitive edits semi-automatically. They are provided with a separate user-group to hide their contributions as it would clog the Wiki Activity and make it difficult to see edits performed by real users. Comments Reviewers * Ebsthedrunk (13 August 2019 - present) Comments Reviewers are similar to the Discussions Moderators. Their job includes moderating the comments and deleting any potential spam, harassment, obscene links, racist slurs etc. They are also expected to reply to comments posted to the best of their knowledge. Discussions Moderator Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. Currently, the Comments Reviewers are expected to moderate discussions and no applications are being entertained for this post. Former Members Main Administrators * Oraeyn (19 April 2017 - 8 November 2018)Administrator between 19 April 2017 - 12 August 2017 and 19 August 2017 - 7 February 2018 * Mamazu (4 March 2017 - 9 December 2017)Previously Content/Discussions Moderator from 24 August 2016 - 4 March 2017 * Auctorius (23 May 2014 - 12 February 2018) * NarutoUzumaki123 (24 April 2012 - 25 August 2016)Inactive from the beginning. Administrators * Stinkypuppy (7 February 2018 - present)Inactive at present.Previously Content Moderator from 11 December 2017 - 7 February 2018 * Mearnska (7 February 2018 - 22 May 2019)Previously Content Moderator from 11 December 2017 - 7 February 2018 * Mr.Quib (16 April 2018 - 13 December 2018)Previously Content Moderator from 16 February 2018 - 16 April 2018 * TiaReshade (19 April 2017 - 23 September 2017) (5 October 2017 - 10 February 2018) * Nike Aisling (19 September 2017 - 7 February 2018)Previously Content Moderator from 31 August 2017 - 19 September 2017 * LawthePolarBear (4 March 2017 - 19 August 2017) * Dorle (4 March 2017 - 18 April 2017)Previously Content Moderator from 18 April 2017 - 24 September 2017 * Amaurice (4 March 2017 - 18 April 2017)Previously Content Moderator from 18 April 2017 - 23 September 2017 Content Moderators * Diisel (7 December 2018 - 5 April 2019) * DracoFoE (8 March 2017 - 24 September 2017) Miscellaneous * Bot doublejk2000 (8 September 2017 - 13 February 2018) * Cocohuang (5 December 2011 - 21 April 2017)Founder = Social Media Vertical = Current Members Discord Moderators * Septic (13 November 2018 - present) * Pafton (12 July 2019 - present) * Mamazu (8 August 2019 - present) Twitter Moderators * Heyimawesome (11 August 2019 - present) Facebook Moderators ''Position Vacant. Please contact Pafton for inquires and applications. '' References __NOEDITSECTION__